


the pieces you can't put back

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex doesn't forgive Michael and Maria.





	the pieces you can't put back

**Author's Note:**

> request made by anonymous on tumblr

Alex was angry.

He and Michael Guerin had a long, rocky history, but not once in those ten years had they ever stood one another up. Yet, here he was. Alex had finally become emotionally available, had finally been able to say the things Michael said so often, and… he was alone.

Alex sat outside the airstream until the sunset, each hour that passed making him feel more and more sick with rage. For a moment, he was worried. What if something happened? Michael had been so frantic the night before, maybe something he was hurt and that’s why he stood him up? But, honestly, that was nothing more than wishful thinking. Michael was capable. And apparently, he was also an asshole.

After hours in the heat, Alex gave up. He put himself out there, if Michael wanted to talk, he’d have to reach out this time. He didn’t care that for a decade he’d been the one walking away‒he never stood him up. Who does that to someone you love without so much as a phone call?

The car started with a rumble and he drove to the only place he knew to go when he was feeling like shit: The Wild Pony. Alex hadn’t talked to Maria much since that stupid revelation she’d slept with the guy he loved, but he knew they were overall going to be okay. She promised it would never happen again, that it was nothing more than a moment of weakness. He understood that. It hurt, but he understood.

However, what he couldn’t understand, is why Michael was sitting at the bar without a drink in hand. Alex took a heavy breath as he slowly started making his way towards the man who had left him waiting all day without explanation. He wanted that explanation.

And he got it when Maria leaned over the bar and kissed him.

Alex froze. His heart was slamming in his chest so loud he couldn’t even hear the music in the bar. Michael waited until he was ready to just turn around and drop him. It felt like some sort of sick revenge for the last ten years that he couldn’t wrap his head around. He’d apologized, he’d made it clear what he wanted: he wanted Michael. For real this time, no hiding and no games. He’d laid it on the line. For what? To be stood up and to watch his best friend lie and the love of his life not even give him a second thought?

That wasn’t Michael. Michael wouldn’t do that.

And yet he had.

Just before Alex could leave to go figure out how he was going to deal with this in private, Maria spotted him. He watched as her face fell as if she magically just remembered that he was a thing. Alex wanted to scream. What happened to being best friends? Best friends don’t go after a guy they know you love. She knew. She knew it’d been a decade of fucking and fighting and never being on the same page. But clearly, she didn’t care enough.

“Alex?” she said with panic in her voice. Maria stood up straight, all the guilt in the world on her face. He didn’t feel bad‒she should feel guilty. But it wasn’t until Michael Guerin turned around without any regret what-so-ever that Alex was able to leave.

He ran. High school Alex took over and he ran. He ignored the sound of his name being called as he desperately tried to make it to his car before he did something stupid or embarrassing. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.

“Alex, wait!” Michael caught his arm just as he reached the door of his car. Alex shoved him off, facing the opposite direction to hide the fact he was about five seconds away from sobbing. “We need to talk.”

“We really don’t. Leave me alone.” Alex spat, fumbling with his keys. His hands were shaking too bad to find the right key.

“No, we need to talk.” Michael pressed again, a softness in his voice that on any other day with any other context would’ve had him agreeing. But it wasn’t any other day. It was today, the day Michael chose a fling over ten years of trying to get to the same place.

“What do you have to say to me, then? That you’re sorry? Because you’re not sorry! You stood me up so you could, what, come fuck my best friend?! Who does that?!” Alex yelled, finally looking at him. He tried to push away any semblance of shame of the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He hoped they hurt Michael.

“It’s not like that, it’s not… I didn’t even consider the fact that she was your friend. My life is just so fucked up right now and, and everything is tied up in you, Alex. I need to figure shit out.” Michael tried. Alex scoffed, shaking his head.

“So, you know what you do in that situation? You tell me that. You should have come to the junkyard and told me you needed space and I would’ve given it to you. But, instead, you just jumped into bed with my best friend. No, no, I’m not letting you think that’s okay or excusable. You… That isn’t something my Michael would do. My Michael tells me everything on his mind and wears his heart on his sleeve. He doesn’t stand me up like a fucking coward. I don’t even know who you are.” Alex spat. Michael’s bottom lip was shaking and he looked more than a little wounded. Alex wiped his own tears away, never breaking the eye contact that he hoped made Michael realize that he was in the wrong on so many levels.

“I-I… I’m sorry. My head just, I‒”

“Literally nothing you could say could excuse this. Nothing she could say could excuse this. I… You are the two people closest to me in the world, so why did you try so hard to hurt me?” Alex asked. Michael raked his hands through his hair, his breathing heavy as he tried to keep calm.

“It wasn’t to hurt you, Alex! I wasn’t even thinking about you!” Michael defended. Even though it clearly was supposed to be some sort of defense, it just felt like a punch in the gut. Michael, the boy who supposedly never looked away, had forgotten him within a few hours of as promising they’d talk about where to go from here. This really wasn’t him.

“You do realize you were the one who asked to talk this morning, right? You were the one who…” Alex’s voice cracked, silencing him for a moment as she tried to compose himself. Why did he have to love him so much? Why couldn’t he just forget him? “Look, I know I took too long. I’m years late. But I couldn’t be with you back then. It would’ve been so unfair to you because I wasn’t… available. Then the fucking minute I’m able to be fair to you, to love you like you deserve to be loved, you drop me? I… I don’t even want to look at you.”

Michael’s whole body looked broken as he leaned against Alex’s truck for support. His whole body was shaking and he was borderline sobbing, desperately pawing at his face to try to compose himself through sharp breaths. That’s when Alex noticed.

“Oh… I see. Your hand.” Alex whispered, a whole new lump forming in his throat. Looking at it, you never would’ve thought it was fucked up in the first place. It felt like a personal ‘fuck you’. “You’re all better now, so you want something normal? Is that it?” Michael’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion before he realized Alex’s focus was on his hand.

“What? No. No. Max-Max did this without asking. It's not-I'm not...” Michael sniffled, shaking his head, “It still fucking hurts like a bitch. I think it hurts worse than before. I-I… Alex, please.”

“No. No, fuck you. Here I was thinking you were my family… No, actually, you are. Because everyone in my family feels like it’s okay to hurt me.” Alex whispered harshly, his eyes unable to move from his stupid fucking hand. Everything felt so unfair. Why were two of his favorite people in the world showering him in pain? What did he do to deserve that?

“You want me to tell her I can’t? I will. I will, Alex. I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” Michael gushed, taking a step forward. Alex put his hand in front of him, silencing him as he moved to open his car door.

“Do what you want. You knew I was waiting for you, this isn’t a decision you made thinking I wasn’t in. I was all in, Guerin. You fucked up this time.” Alex spat, stepping into his car. Michael held the door open.

“Alex, I’m sorry.” he pleaded.

You’re not forgiven.” Alex said simply, slamming the door shut, “Tell Maria she isn’t either.”

And he drove off with one intention: to get the fuck out of Roswell for good.


End file.
